fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Tyrell
Leopold is the current and fresh faced Lord of Mandertown. As such he is the head of House Tyrell of Mandertown and represents the branch house started by Garlan the Gallant and his wife Leonette Fossoway. Thrust into the lordship abruptly and without forewarning due to the untimely death of his father, Leopold has had to learn lordship quickly. Aided by his two uncles, Percival and Tristain Tyrell, his twin Theodor Tyrell and his best friend Tynan Flowers, Leopold has so far managed to govern with only minor mishaps. Appearance Standing at 5'11", and weighing approximately 79kg, Leo is by no means an imposing figure. Instead, he has the slim, fresh cut figure of a young nobleman knight who hasn't yet seen any real combat. Expectedly his features take after his family roots with a small feminine nose, light butter cream skin and green eyes that when caught in the light, reveal soft butter yellow flashes. Notably though, his hair is distinctly like his mother's house, house Fossoway of New Barrel. Chocolate brown and kept quite short on the sides with a longer shock on top, often pulled or pushed backwards. Leo's face is dominated by his normally narrow mouth and thin lips. They do though almost always creep into a mischievous smirk when resting; almost as if Leo was plotting a practical joke on the poor fool studying his face. When smiling, however, his lips pull into dimples on either side of his cheeks. His face is also marked across his cheek with precisely seven freckles on the right hand side. Starting on the upper twist of his lip and trailing downwards towards his jaw. His facial hair is strictly kept very short, shaving it almost every couple days. When it does grow out though, it is patchy at best but tries its very hardest to creep along his angular jaw outwards from his rounded chin. While not broad shouldered by any stretch of the imagination, Leo carries himself proudly and with his shoulders back, making himself seem taller than he really is. Leo's physique comes from his time squiring for his uncles. It was during this time he was taught how to wield long sword, spear and longbow. His uncles were particularly impressed with Leo's use and affinity for the spear, his large hands and long reach provided the necessary physical attributes for the long weapon. With this in mind, Leo was encouraged and succeeded in training his body for agility and acrobatics, developing a lithe, not hugely muscular body. When not adorned in training attire for yard practice, Leo wears high collar suites of green, gold, black and white. Preferring to dress in tighter clothing than most squires would ever choose too. Leo is all too aware that he and his brother are the only sons of Lance Tyrell and it falls to them to ensure the Mandertown Tyrells equal their main branch cousins' prestige. With that mind, Leo has taken great strides to include both his mothers green apple and his father's golden rose into his day attire. History Lance Tyrell and Eveline Fossoway struggled their entire marriage to produce children; they suffered two stillborn births before giving birth to Leopold (Leo) and his identical twin brother Theodor (Theo) in the year 354AC. Heralded as the Twin Roses, Leo and Theo were the pride of Mandertown following their birth and it would remain this way for some time though not forever. The early years in Mandertown were simple enough, long summer days filled with friends of houses Rowan and Redwyne, Tarly and Ashford. Later as summer faded and the houses retreated to their lands to gather the harvests, events turned away from child fun and towards matters of state. Eve and Lance knew both were too old to ever conceive again and so the boys were instructed meticulously in reading, writing and arithmetic, in order to ensure the Tyrells continued to rule justly and intelligently. Lessons were hosted by a veritable college of tutors from across the Narrow Sea; bankers from Bravvos, linguists from Pentos, a magister feeling from Tyrosh and of course overseeing them all; old, judicious, overly critical, Maester Felix from the Citadel. Leopold and Theodor weren't genius' or child prodigy but they had their own kind of wit, a cunning that when combined together was terrifying. Their conniving minds together turned the estate of Mandertown from a peaceful, music filled garden far too often to a screeching, ear-piercing stampede of maidens. Practical jokes were the twins' forte; frogs in the peace ponds, Norvoshi itching dust on the Lovers Bench, and even a baby crocodile in the central fountain to name a few. They were aptly renamed after the itching dust incident, the Two Thorns, and the accompanying phrase "the two little pricks" was heard more often than not in common conversation. On the boys' eighth name day, a year after the white raven had arrived to Maester Felix, Lance decided the boys should stop playing at swords and instead learn to use them properly. Holding the Tournament of Pricks in 362AC Lance promised the winner of the joust and the winner of the melee one of his sons to squire for them. The idea being to split the boys up, break some of the mischievousness out of them and teach them how to be proper lords. It was of course prearrange that house Fossoway would win the joust and Tyrell of Mandertown the melee. The tournament went off with great aplomb, even the small folk were invited to a midday luncheon in the autumn field and the mood of Mandertown soared. At the end of the day though, as the final feast was coming to a close and the lords were singing bawdy songs of lazy gardener's and roses made of gold, houses Fossoway and Tyrell came to an agreement. Rather than split the boys up as had been intended, House Fossoway and Tyrell of Mandertown would share the boys each year in order to foster stronger ties between the houses. By now though, both houses were so intertwined that a popular graffiti in Mandertown was an apple tree growing roses. It was around this time shortly before the death of Luthor Tyrell of the main Tyrell branch that Perceon 'The Wild Rose' arrived in Mandertown. Though the twins saw little of their errant main branch uncle, there was an interest on their behalf for the rogue knight. Theo in particular knowing he was never going to inherit Mandertown took great pleasure in conversing with Ser Perceon. Leo was more interested in learning how Perceon had found The Stormlands and the famous Barristan Baratheon. So began what Leo and Theo called the swaying years, from the green apple to the family estate and back again. By the time the boys were ten and already competent scholars or as close to as their tutors were willing to put up with, their fostership took a turn for the martial. Leo and his brother both had affinity for the spear, much to Marshal Tristain Tyrell's disgust. Leo made friends rather quickly as a young man, he had an easy smile and a manner that made people laugh. His eyes were keen and quick, his tactical mind refined for his age. He took great pride in being able to read his sparring partners moves, trying to guess where they would move before they did so. He did however carry an aura of pride and distain for the small folk. He was headstrong and overly confident, too proud by half for a branch house of Tyrell, as if instead he was trying to convince himself he was deserving of adoption into the main branch. Notwithstanding though his positive attribute came together and forged a strong friendship with Tynan Flowers, a bastard son, of a bastard son who proudly traced their line back to Prince Oberyn the Red Viper. Together the three of them, Leo, Theo, and Tynan grew into strong, attractive young men, who sparred during the morning, swaggered during the afternoon and snuck out at night. If Leo and Theo were the Two Thorns, then Tynan by rights was the snake coiled around the stem of the rose. Ty was very tan, the colour of Summer Island morning beans and milk. His hawk-like eyes the sandiest shade of brown, you could find this side of Prince's Pass. He was slightly more muscular than his Tyrell friends, and a gold dragon taller as well. Affectionately he was called by his drillmasters the Rose Viper, by Lords Fossoway and Tyrell though, who couldn't seem to find a way to keep him away, he was called Snakeskin. Fortunately for Tynan, less fortunate for the lords around him, Ty was more like his heritage than many would gave him credit for. By the time he turned seven and ten, Ty liked to brag that half the girls in Mandertown had tasted the rose viper. Tynan was as intelligent as Leo and as proficient with a spear as well. He was Theo's match in cyvasse and Leo's match in cards, and the boy could bring any courtier down to the dirt in stitches with a joke about a Dornishman, a Reachman, and a Volantene. What he lacked though was a name. Flowers' weren't invited to dinners or to meet noble guests, they didn't sleep in the Mandertown estate unless they were smuggled in, and most importantly they never got to meet highborn maidens. Which as all three boys were becoming intimately aware was the point of just about everything. In the year 365AC as the Martell's were taken hostage and The Reach prepared for war, the eleven year old boys were promptly informed that even if The Reach did move with the Iron Throne, they would not be marching with the army. Instead they were to remain with lesser lords and wait out the winter. The year turned and Maekar moved on the Iron Islands and again the trio were prevented from joining the fray, instead they spent that year refining and learning the next sets of scholarship and swordsmanship. Before long the winter was ending and spring was in full march, the Reachlands were in full bloom. Never for a single moment, did the practical jokes cease. Formal tutorship in this manner continued until Leo and Theo's name day on the 3rd day of the 1st month 370AC; they were sixteen. They had missed the major wars of their lifetimes, they had become over educated, over trained and were desperate to experience the world for themselves. At the morning feast with Tynan beside them; smuggled in via the cooks entry, they announced to Lord Fossoway of Cider Hall, Lord Fossoway of New Barrel and their father Lance Tyrell, they intended to do a tour of the reach as a trio. The gathered lords, could not have been more pleased with the boys' decision. As birthday gifts to the young squires, all three lords provided unique gifts to the Two Thorns. Leo received a white stallion from Lord 'Red Apple' Fossoway, a creature fit for riding roads and long days in the saddle, Wax was the horses name according to the stable master who presented him. Theo received a black match named Wane. Lord 'Green Apple' Fossoway presented to Leo and Theo a doublet, cloak and set of pauldrons each that fitted together to form a princely outfit. The doublet was forest green cut with a white sash, hidden underneath, an apple tree growing roses. The pauldrons were heavy leather, stained black and pitch, the studs though were steel roses, enamelled in gold, on the inside pressed into the leather was a viper on each. The cloak's were pinned to each boys shoulders and as the wind caught them flew the banner of house Tyrell of Mandertown high and proud. Lastly Lord Lance Tyrell, the boys' father, provided them each a spear of the Dornish style, an extremely unconventional gift. The spears were made of Ash wood and reached just over seven foot long, attached to the end was a brutal looking head shaped in the manner of a rose thorn. After the name day feast and gift giving, after the boys had spent the day chasing girls in Mandertown, and the night drinking in a tavern, wearing thin the local bar woman's patience they staggered home, drunk and excited about their futures. Waiting though for Tynan, inside his quarters, laying in his bed beside the bakery, was a wrapped long pole in brown butchers paper. A simple note accompanied the package, stating simply, 'keep them safe' and signed with nothing but a series of apple seeds pushed into the paper. The boys spent the better part of a single year touring the Reach, the Stormlands, parts of the Crownlands and a brief dip into the Westerlands, they visited lords and ladies, slept under the stars and inside castles. They were occasionally joined by Lord Lance every couple of months to check on them when they visited a noble lord. They had scraps with drunken commoners and scraps with maesters in training, they bedded common girls and slightly less common girls. One night, while Theo slept off a particularly hard hit from a farmers father, Leo and Tynan tried each other. Always though Tynan made sure to end things before they got too out of hand, both the fighting and the trying. The bandit fight was harder to stop and only came towards the end of their tour. On the border of Prince's Pass and the mountains, the boys were attacked by men who had taken a small village in the absence of Martell rule. It was here, while they boys were sleeping that Tynan heard the bandits approaching. What should have been a brief glimpse of Princes Pass and the entry to Dorne turned into a genuine life or death fight on the last night of 370AC. Leo and Theo were sleeping beside a slowly dying fire while Ty was on watch. The now eight and ten year olds thoughts were trying to piece together how he fit into this world of Tyrell twins now that they had headed back towards Mandertown. His thoughts though were disturbed by the snapping of twigs in quick succession. He stood up and drew his spear from its resting place beneath him. What followed was a mad scramble as twelve burly men in boiled leather scraps attacked the boys. Leo and Theo killed two men each that night and Tynan three. The other five had been cut down before even reaching the border of dying embers and forest, above them stood Lauri Tyrell, only son of the boys' uncle Tristain Tyrell, though eight years the twins' senior. He was an imposing figure, for a man of twenty and five, strong and thick armed. Lauri had been blooded in both the restoration of peace in Dorne and the retaking of the Iron Islands. Now he stood over the twins of the Mandertown Tyrell's as their guardian and protector, as he had done for the entirety of their tour. On the sight of the bloody camp Lauri knighted Leo, Theo and Ty, he also though, instructed them that now that they had been attacked to return home. The boys willingly agreed, they were smart enough to know that their fun had ended. A week and half later, the boys now eight and ten rode back into Highgarden, returning as experienced hedge knights. They had seen the south and became men both in the bedroom and by battle. It was time now according to tradition to become men of high standing. The celebration of their return though was short cut, as they arrived home, the boys' were informed that their father Lance , had fallen gravely ill. According to Maester Felix, it was unlikely that Lance now into his sixties would be unlikely to last the night. Come the morning Leopold was Lord Leopold Tyrell, of Mandertown. The year 371AC was an experience unlike any other for Leopold, what should have been a year of careful learning about lordship, became a crash course in estate management. He had been thrown into the fire of ruling Mandertown and its surrounding lands. His pride had grown further, his pranking nature all but disappeared. Always though when things got boring, Theo and Tynan knew just what to bring the young Leopold back into the infamous trio. Recent Events Leopold has signed a memorandum of understanding and trade with House Rowan for increased supply of sea and ocean good in return for increased supply of hardwood, ash, oak and rowan lumber. Leo has made friends with Otto Redwyne and took him to a whore house for Otto's first time wenching after the coronation of King Aemon Targaryen On his way from Kings Landing to Tumbleton for a meeting with houses Footly, Chyttering, Gaunt and other Blackwater Rush Lords, Leopold, Theodor, Garth Florent and Garlan Redwyne were assaulted by bandits. They handily defeated their attackers and sent the stolen goods and three survivors to Kings Landing to await judgement from His Grace Aemon Targaryen. Leopold then attended his intended meeting with the lords previously mentioned and signed a Memorandum of Commitment with them for the construction of a canal connected the Mander to the Blackwater Rush. Backed by his Lord Regent Perceon, the Rush Lords and his own wealth, Leopold is now seeking the backing of King Aemon to ensure construction is started come the spring. Leopold attended the Tournament of Lannisport and competed in the joust. Though he won his first round qualifier, ironically against Tynan, now known as Tynan Sand, he lost in his second round against Criston of Tarth. Lauri attended as well and lost in his first joust against Richard Stark, The Dreaded Wolf, though rumours fly that Lauri threw the joust. Lastly Theodor achieved significant renown at the tournament. The little twin unhorsed both the Lord Parmount of the Stormlands Barristan Baratheon and consequently breaking his leg and Maelys Targaryen, Crown Prince of the Realm. In doing so Theo earned names from the smallfolk as Stormbreaker and Princebreaker, he hates both titles and refuses to accept them. Timeline 354AC - Leopold Tyrell is born alongside his younger twin Theodor Tyrell 362AC - Tournament of the Pricks to decide who will foster the boys 365AC - Second Stepstones War against Grazdan the Gruesome 366AC - War to remove House Goodbrother as Lords Paramount 370AC - The Thorns and the Viper tour the south 371AC - Leo Tyrell becomes knighted Sir Leo Tyrell alongside his brother and best friend. 371AC - Lance Tyrell falls deathly ill on the return of his sons and passes away Family Willas Tyrell(b. 275AC, d. 350AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his lady wife Desmera Redwyne (b. 283AC, d. 365AC) * Talia Tyrell (b. 300AC) and her husband, Lord Aron Oakheart, Lord of Old Oak * Victaria Tyrell (b. 305AC) and her husband, Lord Davos Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill * Luthor Tyrell (b. 310AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his wife Lady Anya Rowan (b. 316AC) Garlan Tyrell (b. 277AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife, Lady Leonette Fossoway * Lance Tyrell (b. 307AC, d. 371AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife Lady Eveline Fossoway (b. 309AC) * Tristain Tyrell (b. 310AC, d. 370AC), Lord Marshal of Mandertown, and his wife Adeline Fossoway (b. 315AC) * Percivale Tyrell (b. 326AC), Lord Seneschal of Mandertown, and his wife Lady Madeline Fossoway (b. 330AC) The children of Lance Tyrell and Eveline Fossoway: * Leopold Tyrell (b.354AC), Heir to Mandertown * Theodor Tyrell (b.354AC) Lord of Mandertown The children of Tristain Tyrell and Adeline Fossoway * Lauri Tyrell (b. 347AC) The Steel Rose, Knight of Mandertown The children of Percivale Tyrell and Madeline Fossoway * Effei Tyrell (b. 350AC) Lady of Mandertown Loras Tyrell (b. 282AC), a knight of the Kingsguard Margaery Tyrell (b. 283AC, d. 322AC), Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and her husband, King Aegon VI Targaryen Category:Characters from the Reach Category:House Tyrell